fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Alphonse Elric
Alphonse Elric (アルフォンス・エルリック, Arufonsu Erurikku) is the secondary protagonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. The younger brother of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Al is also a victim of the failed Human Transmutation experiment that lost Ed his right arm and left leg. Having had his entire physical being taken away from him in the aftermath of the tragedy, Alphonse exists solely as a soul alchemically bound to a large suit of steel armor. Now Al travels with his brother in search of the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item with the power to restore their bodies to normal. Appearance In his gunmetal-colored steel armor body, Alphonse stands out as one of the tallest characters in the series, inching out such stalwart man-mountains as Captain Buccaneer and Major Armstrong while absolutely dwarfing his older brother, who only comes up to his elbow in the beginning of the series. As such, a running gag in the series is that he is frequently mistaken for being the famous "Fullmetal Alchemist" in place of his brother - the rightful bearer of the title. The helmet that comprises Al's face is adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. The trunk of the body also consists of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, a high collar that extends out of the back and surrounds the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. A light blue breechcloth covers the groin and painted on the left shoulder is a red Flamel, signifying Alphonse's tutelage under the master alchemist Izumi Curtis. Al's armor body also appears to have a triple spike motif, as each shoulder is adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carries small spiky protrusions as well. Al also appears to have a white band around his right leg which holds up a small weapons holster. Inside the empty armor is a curtain of chain mail for the protection of its former wearer as well as a small alchemical rune drawn in Edward's blood, which binds Al's soul to the metal by way of the iron in both. Al's Blood Seal is unique - likely of Edward's own design - and denotes a small flame locked in place by multiple intersecting polygons. Human Form In the manga Alphonse's appearance before the accident was rather similar to his brother's. He was taller than Edward even then, despite being a year younger, and wore his golden-blond hair short and neat with a parting on the left side. His eyes - gold colored, like Ed's - are rounder than his brother's and set in a broader face, causing Al to more closely resemble Trisha than Edward, who resembles Van. In Chapter 53, it is revealed that Al's body still exists, living without its soul inside the Gate. With absolutely no direct nourishment or maintenance, it has become skeletally thin, with its finger and toenails growing past his digits and its hair, though still parted on the left, growing past the shoulders in back and growing down over the right side of the face, all the way to its collarbone in the front. In the 2003 anime series Al's human appearance differs somewhat. His hair is a few shades darker than Edward's and his eyes are brown instead of gold. The events of Conqueror of Shamballa depict Al donning a similar hairstyle to that of his older brother, with his bangs worn long, but still parted on the left rather than in the center, and a ponytail hanging down in back. He also dons an outfit identical to Ed's, including a pair of white gloves marked with Transmutation Circles. Personality In many ways, Alphonse's calm and passive disposition exists as a foil to his older brother's more abrasive personality. Al is kindhearted, notably compassionate and patient almost to a fault, acting often out of protective selflessness for his loved ones, new friends and sometimes toward even his enemies. Having had his psychological growth stunted at the age of ten due to loss of his physical body, Alphonse retains a childlike purity in the face of all his encountered horrors; however, despite his age, he has always displayed a significantly higher level of maturity than Edward. Though Al is as passionate as his brother, he has remarked that his anger takes longer to spark and jokes that he is always beaten to the punch by Edward's outbursts. On the other hand, Al's heart does contain some darkness born from the tragedies of his life. Plagued with insecurities about his own uncertain existence inside a suit of armor, Al craves the human warmth of his former life in desperate silence, fears that he will never again know closeness and is sometimes overwhelmed by the suspicion that he himself is not human. It is also revealed that Alphonse carries the added burden of blaming himself for the failure of his mother's resurrection and the subsequent loss of his brother's limbs. As Edward detests his diminutive stature, Alphonse dislikes being reminded of his large size and often becomes melancholy when it inhibits or calls undue attention to him, lamenting that it was not his choice to become so big. As such, he displays a great deal of pleasure when others treat him as a child instead of the hulking brutish adult persona that his appearance gives off. Possibly as part of his desire for warmth and love, Alphonse displays a great affection for small cats and has developed a bad habit of picking up stray kittens that he finds over the course of his travels, hiding them inside his armor cavity from his disapproving brother. On a more subtle level, Alphonse appears to have a great fondness for women as well. Particularly sensitive himself, Alphonse has a gift for complimentary and inspirational speech that surpasses even that of his brother's. While this does not negate the effect his armor body has on ordinary girls, it does allow him to leave an impression on the few women with whom he regularly associates such as May Chang, Riza Hawkeye, Lan Fan and Sheska. When his skills are necessary, Alphonse is often paired up with female comrades in situations where Edward is not present. In many of the omake, Arakawa makes Al's primary motivation finding a girlfriend. Aside from the warmth of physical contact, what Alphonse misses most about having a human body seems to be delicious food. He keeps a journal of all the various foods he will eat upon returning to his body in order to keep his spirits up (a practice encouraged by Edward) and has stated that his fondest wish is to have some of Winry's apple pie. Relationships Edward - Alphonse's relationship with his older brother is easily the strongest and most significant of his personal relationships.Though the Elric brothers have wildly different personalities and argue often about the best way to go about things, they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. Alphonse is particularly supportive of his brother and holds a great deal of faith in him despite the fact that Edward almost constantly requires Al to look after him and keep him from getting into trouble. Edward is, himself, very protective of Al, but Alphonse's care of his brother has been described by Winry as being almost parental. While Ed continues to search feverishly for a way to return his brother to normal, Al refuses to be the only one to benefit and insists that he only wants to his human body again if Edward regains his right arm and leg by the same means. Winry - Born to the kind family that lived next door to the Elrics, Winry grew up alongside Ed and Al and means as much to them both as would a sister; she and Al are more than childhood friends, they are a family. However, Alphonse had displayed some sort of romantic affections for Winry in his youth, as revealed by his mention of how he and Ed had fought over her hand in marriage, but were both turned down. Nonetheless, Al expresses jealousy in one of the omake pieces over Edward's nearly seeing her naked in Chapter 84. For the most part, Al appears to have put those feelings behind him and takes pleasure in teasing Winry for her apparent feelings for his brother. Abilities Having apprenticed under the master alchemist Izumi Curtis, Alphonse has been trained to condition his body through regular workouts and sparring as part of her philosophy, "to train the spirit, first train the body." As such, Al has become a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter, able to hold his own against armed opponents and even skilled martial arts practitioners. In fact, Edward had stated that Alphonse is an even more skilled combatant than himself and notes that he has never beaten him in a fight, even since before Izumi's training. Additionally, his armor body has several combat advantages including - strengthened offense and defense, imperviability to bullets, inexhaustible stamina, invulnerability against extreme temperatures and an exemption from needing to breathe, eat or sleep. Unfortunately, these are all tempered by the fact that he cannot take any actions that might cause the Blood Seal inside his armor to be damaged so as to prevent his soul from becoming detached. Like his brother, Alphonse also wields a genius-level intellect and prodigious proficiency in the studies of biology, chemistry and alchemy. While Edward is apparently the greater mind of the two, Alphonse does not trail far behind and has been able to match wits with his brother since the days they learned alchemy together as children. Alphonse, skilled with words, is capable of solving complex alchemical puzzles and mysteries and has displayed an encyclopedic knowledge of his craft, but seems to lack Edward's amazing sense of focus, instead developing the social skills in which his older brother is so sorely deficient. In the 2003 anime series, Alphonse would have become a State Alchemist alongside his brother but for the fact that the inclusion of a physical evaluation forced him to drop out of the program lest his secret be revealed. Otherwise, it is revealed that he was able to finish the written portion of the certification exam, a feat that most candidates, including Edward, were unable to match. Alchemy Alphonse is a particularly competent alchemist who transmutes quickly, cleanly and with remarkable attention to detail in the style of his master, Izumi. In combat, he uses alchemy to augment his offensive and defensive capabilities, crafting weapons for melee strikes and altering his surroundings to gain the advantage in the same way as his brother - transmuting columns, battering rams and traps for his enemies, albeit without the gaudy touches that Edward usually gives his works. However, Alphonse's own alchemy is unique in several ways that make themselves apparent over the course of the two diverging storylines. From the beginning of the story, it becomes clear that - unlike most alchemists - Al does not require direct physical contact with the transmutation arrays he draws in order to manipulate matter; merely by standing over a circle and applying concentration (sometimes displayed as his crossing one hand flat over the other with both palms facing down), he can manipulate matter without touching it - a feat that has yet to be displayed by any other human alchemist without an alchemical amplifier. This may be due to the nature of his existance as a soul inside a suit of armour, he may be able to protrude the influence of his soul over larger distances, unlike ordinary humans whose souls are confined within their skin. In the manga, Alphonse gains the additional ability to transmute without having to draw a transmutation circle at all. Having passed through the Gate as a result of the failed Human Transmutation, the ability had remained dormant inside his soul so long as his more tragic memories of the event stayed repressed. But after he regains his memories in Chapter 30, Alphonse discovers that the skill he had watched his brother and master perform so many times now belonged to him as well and puts it into practice for the first time in Chapter 34. In the 2003 anime, Alphonse gains the ability to transmute without a circle in another manner - by becoming the Philosopher's Stone himself due to Scar's machinations. At first, this seems like a boon because the properties of his armor are changed and his blood seal becomes impervious to damage, but it becomes apparent that Alphonse, as the stone, reacts dangerously with any nearby transmutations and loses a physical part of his body whenever he is used directly as an alchemical amplifier. In Conqueror of Shamballa, Alphonse's alchemy takes yet another transformation. Now unable to transmute without circles, he wears a pair of white gloves with transmutation circles in order to use alchemy quickly - emulating his older brother. Additionally, due to the instability of his soul after having his body changed so many times (from human, to steel, to Philosopher's Stone and back to human), Alphonse has gained the ability to split his soul into pieces and insert them into inanimate objects to act as golems. While in this state, he is able to see from the perspective of and communicate through his various avatars. Manga and 2009 anime History Born the second son of Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim of Resembool in the year 1900, Alphonse's first few years were relatively peaceful and happy despite the short-lived abuse of his older brother Edward; but after the sudden disappearance of his father during the toddler's formative years, Al was left with his mother and brother as his only family. The three Elrics lived in peace in the rural village and the boys began displaying a remarkable talent for alchemy at a young age, much to the joyful astonishment of their mother. However, early in the year 1904, Trisha contracted an illness that had been spreading in the area and died, leaving her two sons orphaned. Alphonse, devastated by the loss of his mother, began to fear that he and his brother would not be able to survive without her, but twisted hope returned to the boy's heart when Edward vowed that the two of them would find a way to bring their dear mother back to life with the power of alchemy. Alphonse and Edward spent the next few years living on their own in the Elric family home, supported by their close childhood friend Winry Rockbell and her grandmother Pinako, while pursuing the alchemical knowledge necessary for their planned resurrection. Although they had gained a great deal of information and comprehension regarding the extended basics of the craft, before long it became apparent to the young prodigies that there was only so far they could go while being self-taught. In a stroke of good fortune, Resembool was visited by an exceptionally skilled alchemist named Izumi Curtis who, after some persuasion, agreed to take the Elric brothers on as her apprentices provided they pass a preliminary test. She brought the boys to Yock Island near the town of Dublith in the southern region, where she informed them that they were to survive for one full month without alchemy. If, at the end of their ordeal, they could correctly explain the concept "One is All and All is One", they would begin their training under her wing. While there, the brothers discovered self-reliance and gained new abilities and insights relevant to living in the world under their own power from having to forage and hunt for food as well as fend off periodic attacks from Mason, an employee at the Curtises' butcher shop who had disguised himself as a masked wild man at Izumi's behest. Coming to understand together that, as humans, they are but a small part of the world and universe as a whole, but that the world and universe cannot exist without a collective of small parts, the boys were able to fully comprehend Izumi's riddle by the time she returned and, as such, the Elric brothers were subjected to Izumi's intensive alchemy and martial arts training for the next five months, growing significantly in both mind and body and gaining a great deal of alchemical knowledge before returning to Resembool. Though instructed specifically by Izumi to understand that death is an irreversible part of the flow of the world and that acceptance of such is important to the "One is All, All is One" concept, the boys dove headlong into their plan to resurrect their mother upon their homecoming, having advanced their knowledge while abroad and discovered the basics to a forbidden practice called Human Transmutation. Devising a Human Transmutation Circle, amassing the elemental ingredients for an adult human body and offering their own blood as soul and biological data, the boys secretly initiated the Human Transmutation secretly in their home. Unfortunately, the Human Transmutation resulted in a Rebound; Alphonse and Edward were pulled into The Gate. Encountering the mysterious being called Truth, Alphonse was forced into the stream of the Gate's vast alchemical knowledge and forced to witness as the Truth stripped him of his physical body as toll for crossing into God's domain. Returned to the human dimension, Alphonse's errant soul attached itself to the soulless, inhuman creature that had resulted from the failed transmutation as it struggled futilely to survive. Incapable of sustaining life, the grotesque body died, allowing Alphonse's soul to once again wander toward the other side. When Alphonse next regained consciousness, he discovered that his soul had been bound alchemically to an antique suit of armor with a Blood Rune, and that his brother was sitting in a pool of blood - his right arm and left leg "taken". With the trauma of the tragedy, Alphonse's memories of the Gate, the Truth and his existence in the failed body became repressed. In a panic, Alphonse carried his brother to the Rockbells' house, begging Pinako to save Edward's life. During the night, after Edward's emergency surgery was completed successfully, Alphonse discovered the true tragedy of his new body. Incapable of physical sensation and sleep, he began to feel detached from others and lamented the long solitude of restless night. The two boys remained in a lamentable state of shame and grief over their tragedy for some time, until the visiting officer Roy Mustang confronted Edward and persuaded him to join the State Alchemist program. Promising to use the system to find a way to restore their bodies, Edward underwent an operation to attach custom-built automail and, a year later, he applied for a received his state certification. On October 3rd of 1911, the boys burnt down their family home and left Resembool on a journey to return to normal. Adventures in the East Three years later, at the start of the story, Edward and Alphonse visit the eastern frontier town of Reole following a lead on what they consider their best chance at restoration - the legendary Philosopher's Stone. They infiltrate the town's newfound Church of Leto with the help of a young Letoist girl named Rosé in order to investigate the mysterious priest Cornello who claims to use divine powers to bring about miracles. With Edward suspecting that Cornello is in possession of the Philosopher's Stone, Alphonse helps expose the priest as a fraud and reveal his plan to fool the people of Reole for his own militaristic goals. Unfortunately, as the faux clergyman is defeated, the stone Cornello holds shatters and disintegrates. Coming to the conclusion that his stone, too, was a fake, Ed and Al set off on their next assignment, but not before informing the distraught and now spiritually perplexed Rosé that she is able to move forward even without her faith so long as she has her two strong legs and the truth. After liberating the town of Youswell from the clutches of the corrupt Lt. Yoki and thwarting a train hijacking, the boys arrive in East City, where Colonel Mustang introduces them to state-certified bio-alchemist Shou Tucker, whom they hope can use his expertise on chimeric alchemy to give them some insight on a different means of restoring their bodies. Unfortunately, they discover that Tucker's famous past success in creating a chimera capable of human speech was the result of a human experimentation in which he sacrificed the life of his "estranged" ex-wife and that his fresh triumph was willingly gained at the cost of his young daughter Nina, to whom the boys had grown quite close. While Alphonse and Edward suffer the grief of Nina's tragedy, they learn that Tucker and his mutilated daughter have been murdered by a mysterious assailant - the State Alchemist-targeting serial killer known only as "Scar", who then comes after Edward. Baffled by Scar's curious ability to alchemically destroy anything he touches with his right hand, the boys are soundly defeated, with large hole stretching from the hip to the shoulder being torn in the right side of Alphonse's armor body (taking off both his right arm and leg) and Edward's automail arm being completely destroyed. Alphonse is forced to watch in helpless horror as his broken older brother loses the will to fight and has Scar promise to leave his younger brother alone in exchange for his own life. Fortunately, Al's cries of protest are heard by Mustang's forces, who arrive on the scene before Scar can enact his lethal brand of justice. With the help of Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Scar is driven away with his strange ability revealed to be a form of alchemy and his identity revealed to be an Ishvalan survivor of the Ishval Civil War. With the danger passed, Al berates his brother over his willingness to die and stresses the importance of staying alive no matter what. With Major Armstrong as an escort, the two head back toward Resembool for repairs at the Rockbell house, but get sidetracked when they encounter Dr. Marcoh, an Ishval War deserter who had been researching the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. After some coaxing, Marcoh reveals to them the secret location of his research notes - the National Central Library - and expresses his hope that the brothers will be able to find the "truth behind the truth" of the hellish pursuit. Arriving in their hometown, Edward has his arm rebuilt in three days an then goes to work repairing Al's armor in a manner that does not harm the blood rune inside. They then begin the trek for Central City and the Marcoh's hidden notes. Central City and Laboratory #5 Upon arriving in Central, the Major relinquishes his position as the boys' bodyguard to resume his normal duties, but appoints two of his own subordinates - 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh - to remain as Fullmetal's escorts since Scar is still at large. With their new guards in tow, Edward and Alphonse head to the National Central Library to find Marcoh's hidden journals, but are dismayed to find that the library's first branch and all the texts within had been completely destroyed in a suspicious fire just one day before their arrival. They are referred to a woman named Sheska, who had previously worked in the first branch and has a remarkable knowledge of all the texts that were held therein. Though she confirms that Dr. Marcoh's notes had indeed been in the first branch - and, therefore, incinerated - Sheska is able to recreate the entirety of the journal word-for-word due to her photographic memory. Discovering that Marcoh had coded his sensitive research notes in the guise of a cookbook, Edward and Alphonse compensate Sheska for her help and get to work deciphering the code. After ten grueling days of poring over Marcoh's text as well as a score of alchemical reference materials in the Central Library, the boys finally decrypt the journals and come to the horrific truth alluded to by the doctor himself - that the legendary Philosopher's Stone is created from live human beings. Having reached such a devastating conclusion, the brothers are thrown into a deep despair, in which Edward suddenly brings up the fact that he has a question for Alphonse that he has always been too afraid to ask. Before Alphonse can hear the query, however, the brothers are interrupted by Armstrong, Ross and Brosh, who have all become informed about the terrible developments. However, their attempts to comfort the Elrics remind Edward that Marcoh had mentioned cryptically that there had been a "truth behind the truth" and the investigation resumes with renewed vigor. Looking into the matter of the alchemical laboratories within the city limits, they discover that the supposedly unused Fifth Laboratory is located next to the city's prison and, using the idea of the Philosopher's Stone's makeup as a base, posits that death row inmates may have been smuggled into Lab 5 to be secretly used in the stone's creation. With such a politically charged suspicion making direct inquiry difficult, the brothers make plans to sneak off and investigate the facility under cover of night, without informing their bodyguards. Arriving at the lab, they discover several points that make it clear that the "decommissioned" building is still in use and Edward opts to slip inside to get a closer look, while Al remains outside because of his size and conspicuousness. However, Al doesn't have to wait long before the Lab begins to show signs of activity; he is attacked by a mysterious armored figure calling himself Number 66 and claiming to be charged with eliminating anyone who intrudes on Laboratory 5 in pursuit of its secrets. When Alphonse realizes that his new opponent is a disembodied soul bound to an empty suit of armor, just like him, 66 reveals his origins as an infamous serial killer named "Barry the Chopper" who had been pulled off death row and bound to a suit of armor by Lab 5 scientists hoping to experiment with his body and soul. Taken aback by the similarities and high combat strength of his "prey", Barry begins to taunt Alphonse, suggesting that the boy whose soul he claims to be had never existed and that his memories are all fabrications by his brother, substantiated by the people who pretend to have known him. Without the proof of his human body and remembering that Edward had mentioned a topic of discussion that he was too afraid to bring up, young Alphonse falls for Barry's ploy and becomes consumed with doubts about his own existence. Fortunately, as Number 66 is about to take advantage of Al's confusion, 2nd Lt. Ross and Sgt. Brosh arrive on the scene and open fire on his attacker. Suddenly, an explosion erupts within Lab 5, shaking the building to rubble as Alphonse watches in horror and cries out for his brother. Though Ross prevents Alphonse from entering the collapsing structure, an injured and unconscious Ed is carried out of the debris by a mysterious stranger. Not wishing to arouse military suspicion, Lt. Ross takes the brothers to a civilian clinic run by one of her friends. Edward wakes the next day and by the time Winry arrives at the clinic to repair his damaged automail, Alphonse's doubts have stewed into a maelstrom of fear and anger. He confronts Edward angrily regarding the legitimacy of his soul and memories, but does not receive a straight answer from his brother, who retreats to the hospital roof, too upset to speak. However, a response does come in the form of a furious Winry, who assaults Al for his insensitive remarks and reveals that the topic of discussion Edward had been too afraid to bring up was whether Alphonse blames and resents his brother for the loss of his human body. Horrified by his own faithlessness and harsh words, Alphonse goes after his brother and the two reconcile, vowing to become stronger both mentally and physically so that they may someday restore themselves. With that out of the way, the Elrics discuss the revelations of the Lab 5 incident with Major Armstrong, close friend and ally Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and the Führer, who warns them all that the trail of the Philosopher's Stone may be far too dangerous to pursue any further. Having reached the limit of their investigative license in Central City, Edward and Alphonse make plans to visit their teacher in the southern region in order to strengthen their bodies and minds as well as consult Izumi on the Philosopher's Stone, Human Transmutation and the possibility of restoring their bodies. Winry, desiring to see the famous automail community of Rush Valley on the way to Dublith, tags along. Journey to the South As per Winry's request, the Elrics make a stop in Rush Valley to do some sightseeing; there, they meet the pickpocket Paninya, whose weaponized automail legs drive Winry to seek out their creator, Dominic Lecoulte, dragging Ed and Al along for the trip. After helping Dominic's daughter-in-law deliver a baby in a storm, the trio leaves the Lecoulte home, with Winry deciding to stay in Rush Valley as an apprentice in an automail atelier while Ed and Al continue on to Dublith. Arriving in Dublith, the Elrics greet their Izumi and her husband Sig for the first time in four years. As they reminisce and share travel stories, the boys inquire about the Philosopher's Stone; although Izumi declares that she knows very little about the legend, she informs Ed and Al that she had recently encountered an alchemist in Central who appeared to know a great deal on the subject - an alchemist by the name of Van Hohenheim. Alphonse becomes excited at the mention of his father's name and asks Izumi to give them more information on the man, but Edward (still filled with resentment toward his estranged father) refuses outright to consult him. After observing the boys for the day, Izumi correctly perceives that her pupils' bodies have been altered as a result of an encounter with the Gate due to Human Transmutation and demands that they explain themselves fully. After revealing everything that had transpired since they left Izumi, she comforts them unexpectedly and praises their alchemical skill in being able to survive the ordeal even in spite of her severe disappointment in their disobedience of her repeated warnings to stay away from Human Transmutation. She reveals that she, too, had made the mistake in her youth and had several of her internal organs "taken" by the Truth, owing to her frequent hematemesis. However, in accordance with her own principles, she expels the Elric brothers as her students and demands that they leave her house. They do so, but as Sig walks the two to the train station (while explaining that Izumi's Human Transmutation was an attempt to revive her stillborn child fifteen years prior), he informs the Elrics that they are welcome to address Izumi as a colleague now that they have been expelled, rather than as a superior, and can return to the Curtis home any time they wish. They turn back and request staunchly that Izumi help them find a way to restore their bodies. Reluctantly complying, Izumi puts forth a new idea; she asks Alphonse what he had seen when encountering the Truth inside the Gate when his body was taken, suggesting that with the huge toll he had paid to cross into god's domain, he likely saw a great deal more than either Ed or herself, who had only given up parts of themselves. However, Al remarks that he has no memory of anything that transpired between his disappearance from the human realm and his awakening inside the suit of armor. Deducing that Al's memories must have become repressed from the traumatic shock of the experience, Izumi declares that retrieving those memories may be the necessary key to unlocking the next stage in the Elrics' journey. Ed and Al remain at the Curtis house for a few days to do research and train up while Izumi consults a doctor friend of hers on any possible methods of reversing amnesia, but things do not remain peaceful. While coming home from Dublith's library, the brothers are confronted by a strange person who seems to know their secret about Human Transmutation and Alphonse's body - secrets they have guarded from the government and the public rather carefully. Unfortunately, the man disappears suddenly before they can interrogate him, but a short while later - after Edward departs for South City alone to hand in his State Alchemist assessment - Alphonse is lured into a trap and captured by the stranger and three of his comrades, who take him to their secret base in the basement of the Devil's Nest pub to meet their boss - a mysterious man named Greed marked with the Ouroboros symbol. In the manga Al eventually develops the ability to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle, the same as Ed. In the manga, when King Bradley impales Martel while she is inside Al's armored body, her blood spills onto his blood seal. This gives him a near-death experience, recalling to his mind his experience at the Doors of Truth. He realizes that he can transmute without a transmutation circle shortly thereafter. Also, in the manga, Alphonse is afraid that his armor will eventually reject his soul, which would mean his death. Return to Central A recent chapter proved the theory that Al's body was still in existence, as Ed finds it on a return trip to the Doors, malnourished and unkempt, but very much alive. He shows the true nature of his body, showing that even though his body is almost impossible to recover, he won't give up, and so neither should they. The Northern Wall of Briggs During Ed's near-death experience, Al is shown as blacking out and seeing his body in the midst of snowstorm. This suggests that his body is calling for his soul, showing the first sign of rejection. However, he manages to find the party and warns them, though Scar said that it is rather useless, since they had nowhere else to go. The Promised Day As of recent chapters, Al has been attacked by Pride and Gluttony, and was knocked out and possessed by Pride. However, with Ed's quick thinking and flash bangs, Pride's control over Al was broken. He then returned to the slum camp, where he met Hohenheim. Al came up with an idea to "beat" Pride. By Hohenheim using himself as a decoy, Pride moved all his shadows near him and was attacked by Al. Further distracted by Al, Hohenheim sealed Pride and Al in a large sphere made out of Earth. Al would be fine in there as he required no oxygen to survive. He started talking with Pride about how human he could be. When Solf J. Kimblee, guided by Pride's morse signals blasted a hole in the Earth Jail, nearly killing Heinkel and setting Pride free. Al was given Kimblee's first Philosopher Stone, which he lost in his fight against Ed, by Heinkel. He then fought against both Pride and Kimblee and managed to flee toward Central along with Tim Marcoh, a healed Heinkel and Yoki after Kimblee's defeat. Pride cryptically states "Brave humans sure are easy to trick" as he watches them going away, hinting that they may run into a trap. In chapter 99, Al with Marco, Yoki, and Heinkel are seen running through a town, trying to find a way underground. Heinkel senses the transmutation circle that was made by the Doctor Alchemist, at that point, a large eye appears and black hands grabs Al. Alphonse is next shown to have been teleported to Father's lair, along with Izumi and Edward. While Edward tries to wake Al up, he seems to be unconscious, but is really at the Doors of Truth with his original body. His body asks him if he wants to return to how he was before, but seeing how weak and malnourished it was, he decides to return in his suit of armor so he can fight properly to protect his loved ones after realising there was no way he could fight with his original form. His body mentioned after he left that he would have been proud to be his container but his return to the real world may bring nothing but despair and ruin. 2003 anime series After Solf J. Kimblee uses alchemy to transform Al's armor into explosive material, Scar transferred all of his incomplete Philosopher's Stone into Al to save his life. As a result, Al became the Philosopher's Stone. Shortly after, Alphonse learns his body became lighter and his blood seal could endure contact with water. He also gained the ability to perform alchemy without a circle, although this is due to him "remembering" the gate. He only uses alchemy twice after he becomes the stone because any alchemy he or anyone near him uses activates the stone and destroys a part of Al's body. Because he houses the Stone in his body, he becomes the primary target of Dante's attempt to cheat death, but not before he becomes a pawn in Shou Tucker's plot to resurrect Nina. Once captured by the Homunculi for Dante, Al was to be devoured by Gluttony to complete the Stone inside Gluttony's body. But when he saw his brother killed by Envy, Al uses the stone's power to restore Edward's body (including his missing limbs) and re-bind his soul to it. This destroys his own body as he used up the whole of the Philosopher's Stone in the transmutations. Alphonse becomes the Philosopher's Stone and regains full memory of his visit to the Gate. The concept of this is never fully ventured, due to his fear of the possible outcome effects of using the Stone's power. In the final episode of the series, he clearly uses alchemy without the need of any transmutation circle, in order to resurrect his dying brother. After Ed is revived, Ed performs one last transmutation on himself and sends himself to our world to pull Al's body and soul back to Amestris. When Al came back to his body, he had forgotten his experiences in the armor and was physically the same age as when his body was taken away by the gate. Conqueror of Shamballa Trivia *The character of Al bears some resemblence to Agilulf, the protangonist of Italo Calvino's, the Nonexistent Knight. For like Al, he is nothing but a living suit of armor, a formidable fighter, and holds a sense of good manners. Category:Characters Category:Alchemist